Bleeding Love
by Insane Teddy Bear
Summary: Ever noticed how Kengo does whatever he's asked? Ever notice how his sister beats him up? The two ARE connected after all. And what's that mark that randomly appears on Kengo's forehead? Akira/Kengo Master/Shirogane
1. Chapter 1

**HI AGAIN! *Chuckles nervously at glares* I know, that I have no right to be starting another story, but I wanted one last non-promised story. My next few stories will be from my contests, or will be the long-awaited sequels. Plus I'll have to start studying for midterms. I just wanted to throw this out there. The pairing will be Akira/Kengo, with Master(Shuichi)/Shirogane! There will be some bashing of Kengo's sister, but it won't be a lot since she's not really in this story. Let's start ok?**

**Disclaimer: I own a nickel... that's about it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kengo lay on a bench in the park. They had just fought the Kokuchi, and won, thankfully, but not without getting some serious injuries. While the others had went to Master's bar for treatment, he had turned down the offer to go with them in favor of going home. He knew that his sister Mayu was going to be mad at him. It was his job to have a hot dinner, and a spotless house for her when she got home. But he had gotten there after her, and he didn't have time to do the laundry that morning. She beat him, and kicked him out of the house. He deserved it though. He was just happy that she didn't leave him like their parents did...

Flashback

_It was a great day. His parents had told them that morning that they were going to have a picnic on the beach. He was so excited! He and Mayu even got to help! He helped their mom cook, while she helped their dad gather the stuff they needed. They had gotten to the beach an hour later. They stayed there all day. He even played with a few kids his age. That's when it all went bad. Kengo and his dad were playing Frisbee when his mom called out to them._

_"Guys come on! It's time to go!" Kengo backed up a little, and bit his lip. He didn't want to leave yet. His dad tugged on his hand slightly, to prod him toward the car._

_"Kengo. We need to go. We can come back some other time." Kengo shook his head, and started crying. "Kengo. I promise we'll come back." Kengo shook his head, and threw a tantrum as his father picked him up, and started carrying him to the car. His parents were mad at him, he could tell. The car was even swerving slightly._

_"We're supposed to be going in the opposite direction dear." His mother muttered._

_"I know. But this route gives me more time to talk to our son about his behavior. I can't BELIEVE how you acted today Kengo! When you were told to come to the car, you should have listened! Now we have to take the long way home because I had to talk to you about your behavior!" That's when the truck came. It was larger than their small car, and was swerving in and out of it's lane. Their father had turned the car in time so the truck missed the back of the car, where Mayu and Kengo were sitting. Their parents hadn't managed to avoid the collision, though. The truck hit them head on._

Present time

That was the last Kengo had seen of his parents. He had woken up inside of the hospital. When he had asked to see them, the doctor had just shaken her head, and told him that he wouldn't see them again. It was his fault they died. If he had just done what they had asked of him, they'd still be here. His sister wouldn't hate him.

"Kengo?" He cracked open an eye to see everyone standing over him.

"K-Kou-Nii" Kengo managed to croak out. Kou bent down to examine wounds that weren't there before.

"Did she do this to you? Don't lie to me." Kou added, seeing the panicked expression. Kengo nodded reluctantly after a few minutes. Kou's eyes narrowed. He picked up Kengo from the bench.

"You're not living with her anymore." The others looked on as Kou and Kengo argued. Akira's eyes narrowed as well. Why did Kou-Nii know something about Kengo that he didn't? They were all surprised when Kengo started crying and apologising. He was clutching Kou's shirt and was saying something about Kou leaving. Not liking the situation, Aya stepped forward.

"Is Kengo ok?"

"No. He's not." Haruka asked the next question.

"What's wrong with him?" Kou looked at Kengo.

"I'm going to tell them." That was it. Kou wasn't asking for permission. He was simply warning Kengo of what was going to happen next. Kengo nodded slightly, and braced himself for what was going to happen next.

* * *

**That was the first chapter! Please Review.**

**Insane Teddy Bear**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Okay, so here's the info. Basically I've been in and out of the hospital. I couldn't update because of that, though I was trying to figure out how to. Everytime I updated on my mom's laptop, whatever I typed would get erased. But I should be able to update more regularly now.**

**_I want to give credit to the fabulous Izzanami for allowing me to use her ideas of Alphas disciplining their Betas out of love, and being overprotective for my future chapters. Also the term 'Little One.' Also the rest of this story will be based on the manga, so Haruka will no longer be in this story. And if you're not caught up with the manga some names you might not know._**

**_I also want to thank the amazing Oceanmegami for agreeing to be my beta!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monochrome Factor. I don't even speak Japanese properly.

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Kou looked at everyone who was gathered into the small hospital room. Akira, Shirogane, and Aya were all patiently waiting for him to explain what was happening with Kengo. Haruka had to leave immediately on a business trip to America, and Kengo was unconscious on the hospital bed. Kou sighed and took a deep breath.

"Okay, first off, you should learn the history of Kengo's family. He's actually from the hidden Rei family of the Gingitsune."

"The silver fox?" Aya asked. "Then why was his family on earth?"

Kou took out 2 small cubes from his pocket. "These will explain everything." He threw one of the cubes into the air. Everyone looked on as the cube started flashing, until it burst into a white light.

16 Years ago, in the Rei Kingdom

Hiroko smiled down at her newborn son Kengo. He looked just like her, with her blond hair and everything; though its spikiness definitely came from his father, Kenji. It had taken them a long time to decide on his name, so they named him after her late father, Kengo. The name itself meant big and strong, which she knew he would someday be. The doors to the bedroom opened and Kenji walked in, a six year old Mayu trailing in after him. He stopped at the bed his wife was lying on and kissed her on the cheek; taking their son from her in the process. However, when she reached to take him back, Kenji stopped her.

"The elders wish to see him. They need to determine his future mate." Leaving the room, Kenji traveled down the hallway, until he arrived at the Great Hall. Inside, the group of elders stood waiting. The First Elder, Ichijou, came and took Kengo. He placed the small infant into a crib that was located in the center of the room. Above the crib there was an orb that was glowing a bright white color. The group of elders gathered around the crib, and started muttering an ancient chant. The orb started flashing different colors, until it shattered. The shattered pieces fell onto Kengo, and were absorbed into his skin. A symbol appeared around Kengo's neck, before fading. Ichijou picked up the newborn and handed him back to his father.

"You should be very proud." He started. "Your son is to be the Beta mate to the prince."

"Akira? King Ryuuko's six month old son?"

"Yes. This is a great honor for your family. He could have been the intended mate to a cabbage farmer instead."

"I don't care who his mate is. He will only marry for love." He shifted a little as Kengo started crying. "I was fortunate that I love my mate, when my brother hated his." The elder nodded.

"Yes, we all remember that well. The horrible shame that your brother, Ken'Ichi, brought onto us and our kingdom." Kenji's eyes narrowed, and his teeth sharpened as they were bared.

"He brought no shame onto anyone. He knew that the only way that he or his mate were to be happy was if one of them died. So he took the burden upon himself. He was a great man." The elder's eyes narrowed as well, when he heard the other's words.

"I see." Walking away from Kenji, he paused and looked back. "Kenji, I understand your need to defend your brother, he is family after all, but you should be careful. Others wouldn't be as forgiving as I am." He smiled nastily. "And you wouldn't want anything to happen to your family, would you?" Kenji's eyes narrowed further as the elder walked out of the room. When everyone was gone he left as well.

Present

The light faded, and the focus was on Kou again.

"So Akira's supposed to mate with Kengo?" Shirogane asked.

"Since the elders are gone, they only have to mate if they want to." Akira spoke next.

"Why would Kengo's uncle commit suicide if he was with his chosen mate?" Kou sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Many people hated their chosen mate. Just because they were chosen to be together, doesn't mean that they were automatically in love. They just weren't compatible."

"So what happened next?" Aya asked. "Why were they sent to earth?" Kou held up the other cube.

"That is what this cube will explain."

* * *

**Ok due to my health I will instead reply to Alerts, Favorites, and Reviews by Private Messaging or by your e-mail if you decide to leave it. I'm currently in and out of hospitals, so updates are kind of shakey for me right now, so I'm really sorry for the wait everyone! Thanks for reading!**

**Insane Teddy Bear**


	3. Chapter 3

A small ten year old child ran through hallway after hallway. Turning around another corner, he spotted his target. Running as fast as his short legs could carry him, he tackled the man in front of him. "UNCLE SHISUI!"

Looking down at the small creature clinging tightly onto his pants leg, the green-haired man smiled. "Hello Kengo..." After pausing for a minute, his golden eyes narrowed. "Shouldn't you be in your history lesson right now?"

Kengo smiled up at his uncle. "Nope! The teacher quit after Kou-nii hit on her again."

Shisui sighed. "Yes, we're really going to have to do something about that." Looking back at Kengo he raised an eyebrow. "So is there any reason you decided to assault my leg?"

The smaller male nodded his head frantically. "Uh-huh! Do you know where Akira is? He promised me that he'd show me something really cool! Do you think that his dad really let him get a tiger? Cause he said that he was going to try and convince his parents to let him get a white one... do you think that I could talk my Mom and Dad into letting me have one too?"

Shisui chuckled. "While I have no doubt that Akira-kun has something interesting to show you, I do not think that his parents would get him a tiger. And I know for certain that neither my sister nor your father would get you something as dangerous as a tiger."

Kengo pouted. He was really looking forward to Akira having a pet tiger. They were going to teach it to jump through burning hoops like the ones in the circus.

Noticing his nephew's disappointment Shisui smiled. He knew what or who, could cheer the boy up. "You know I believe that I had seen Akira-kun in his room the last time I was upstairs. Why don't you go check, hmm?"

Kengo grinned and gave his uncle's leg one last hug, and a murmured 'thank you' before running off.

Shisui continued down the hallway chuckling silently to himself. 'Tigers indeed... Akira-kun's mother would never go for that...' he stopped suddenly with a horrified look on his face. 'However his father just might... Maybe I should go talk to him...' The secondary king of Rei started back down the hallway, but this time at a faster pace than before.

At the same moment Akira walked down the hallway from his room, thoughts of charming a glass of chocolate milk from one of the kitchen staff firmly implanted in his mind. Therefore he was perfectly within his rights to be surprised when he was tackled from behind.

Quickly determining who was hugging him, he promptly turned and thumped the younger boy on the head, smirking at the whine of 'Akiraaa!' that he got from him. Frowning, he glared slightly at the other boy. "Why are you running around like you're on drugs?" His eyes narrowed. "You aren't right?"

Kengo's eye twitched. "Of course I'm not!" Puffing out his cheeks he scowled. "You're such a meanie."

Akira just raised an eyebrow. "And what would you have done if you had fallen or something?"

Kengo just smiled, before pecking Akira on the cheek. "I would have come to you! You're my Alpha after all!"

Akira just blushed slightly. Grabbing Kengo's hand he started pulling him down the hallway.

"Akira slow down! Where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to the kitchen. I want chocolate milk, and you're going to help me get it."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so, of course."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm older, and because I'm your Alpha, so I know what's best for you."

"You're only older by six months, and I don't see what you wanting chocolate milk has to do with you being Alpha."

Akira sighed. "It's simple. If I get chocolate milk, then I'll be happier which means that I won't hit you as much, so you'll be happier as well."

Kengo frowned. It did make sense. Bumping into Akira suddenly, Kengo looked up to ask why the taller boy stopped, but paused when he saw the reason. Sawaki was standing in front of them. He didn't understand why no one besides the elders liked him. Kengo thought the seventeen year old was pretty nice. The man always had the best candy and books. Though there was that one time where Sawaki wouldn't stop touching him in strange places. That was uncomfortable. Akira came and got him though, so it was okay. He could kinda see why Akira didn't like Sawaki. He was a little mean to Akira sometimes.

Sawaki's eyes narrowed at Akira, before spotting Kengo. Smiling lightly, he then frowned again when Akira shifted over, blocking Kengo from his view completely.

"Move."

An eye twitch made itself known at the rude command. Focusing on Kengo, Sawaki peered behind the prince, and smiled. "Kengo-chan! Would you like to come back to my room to see my new comic books?"

Before Kengo could answer Akira cut in. "He can't. He's staying with me this week."

The smile became strained. "Is that so?"

Kengo peered out over Akira's shoulder. "Sorry. Maybe another time?" Sawaki smiled again. The boy was too cute! "Of course!" Reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair, his hand was suddenly smacked away by Akira, who was giving him a look that clearly said 'Don't touch what isn't yours.'

Repeating his order again, Akira dragged Kengo away as soon as Sawaki stepped aside.

Watching as Kengo was dragged away, he couldn't help but glare. However instead of going after them like he wanted to, he decided to continue with his original mission of finding that best friend of his. Such a task wouldn't be easy. Kou could be anywhere, from playing a prank on one of their teachers, to making out with his mate, Shirogane. The direct king of the Shin. He still didn't get it. The two were always arguing one minute, and then kissing the next. He didn't dare ask again though. The last time he did Kou had simply said 'it makes the sex so much hotter' before telling him, in detail, how Shirogane had taken him roughly on their physics teacher's desk. Shisui sighed heavily. On second thought, maybe he should just visit Homurabi instead. The taller male was a lot less... DETAILED... on his life...

Arriving at the kitchen Akira groaned mentally when he saw Kengo's older sister, Mayu. If she was here then she would probably make Kengo cry on purpose again. He still couldn't figure out how she managed to find out where he was every second of the day. Maybe she was stalking him? It would make sense. He WAS the prince of Rei after all. She would be compelled automatically to love him. Walking over into the kitchen, he prepared himself for what would happen next.

"AKIRA!" Flying over to the younger boy, Mayu latched herself onto him, blowing a rasberry to the pouting Kengo behind them. "Did you miss me? It's such a coincidence that we're both here at the same time!"

Akira snorted. 'Coincidence my ass you friggin' stalker. You KNEW I'd be here.'

Seeing a lack of response she frowned. Why was he looking at her brother instead of her? She was much better than HIM after all. Planting a smile on her face again, she batted her eyes at him. "Akira~" She whined, twirling a lock of her hair "Would you like to come and see the new video games I got for you?"

Akira raised an eyebrow, considering her offer.

Kengo tugged on his other arm. "You can't! I'm supposed to be staying with you this week, remember?"

Akira thought about it. "You could always stay with me next week." He pointed out.

Kengo huffed, cheeks puffing out. "Fine. If you're going to be with my sister then I'm going to stay with Sawaki for the week."

Akira froze as Kengo went to find the older boy. Grabbing the blond's wrist, he quickly asked for a glass of chocolate milk, before dragging Kengo with him, leaving behind a fuming Mayu and giggling kitchen staff. Arriving at his room, Akira quickly brought Kengo into the garden connected. Going into the small clearing in the center, the two stopped at a white tiger lying next to a tree dozing. Suddenly a scream of 'YOU GOT HIM A TIGER?' could be heard. Akira smirked. Looks like Shisui found out about the tiger. Looking over, he found Kengo petting the tiger.

Looking up, Kengo stared at Akira. "Have you named him yet?"

Akira blinked. "What?"

Kengo tilted his head. "Did you name him?"

Akira shook his head and blushed slightly. "No... I was gonna let you do it."

Kengo smiled as his eyes lit up. "Really?"

Akira's blush darkened. "Yeah."

Kengo hugged the tiger before quickly announcing that the new pet's name would be Shiro.

Akira opened his mouth to protest such an obvious choice, but was cut off when both his and Kengo's names were called out in a panic. The older boy barely had any time to blink before both he and Kengo were quickly swept up by a running Hiroko. Glancing over her shoulder, he saw Shiro quickly running after them.

"Where are we going?"

Glancing over to his right, Akira noticed that Kengo had also been swept up by the woman, and was now staring up at her in concern.

Hiroko smiled down at the two. "We're all going on a vacation. Both our and Akira's family." Hiroko tried to sound as calm as possible, but worry had clearly crept into her voice as she sprinted towards the doorway that Shisui had opened for them earlier.

"Now where could you possibly be going? Earth maybe?"

Freezing at the iced tone, Hiroko placed both children down and quickly turned to glare at the owner of the voice behind her.

"Homurabi..."

The addressed redhead grinned ferally. "Now, now. There's no need to become so hostile. We've known each other for so long after all, Koko-chan."

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't call me that. Where's Shirogane?"

His grin became sadistic. "We had a small disagreement." Frowning lightly, Homurabi pretended to be remorseful as he started towards them. "I'm afraid that he'll be... incapacitated... for awhile."

Tensing, Hiroko's eyes flickered back and forth constantly, her mind rapidly attempting to create an escape route for the boys and herself.

"You wouldn't be attempting to run from me, would you Koko-chan?"

Advancing quickly, Homurabi stopped as a blast of white lightning struck down in front of him, separating him from the others.

"You wouldn't be attempting to kill them, would you Homurabi?"

Whipping around, Homurabi's eyes narrowed at Ryuko. "Sawaki should have disposed of you by now."

Ryuko smiled at Homurabi's discomfort. "Plans change Homurabi. I believe that Kou is dealing with him now. Just as I am dealing with you."

"Dad?"

Sparing a glance at the three huddled near the doorway, his gaze lingering on Akira a little longer, he nodded his head towards the only way to Earth, and started for Homurabi. "Take the boys and go. Have Shisui close the doorway behind you."

Hiroko paused for a moment, worried about her friend. "Ryuko-"

"Go." The king commanded firmly, then watched her escape with the two boys, a full grown tiger in tow. "Looks like it's just you and me now, Homurabi."

Present

The light faded quickly from the room, as it's habitants blinked quickly, spots dancing in front of their eyes.

Akira was the first to recover. "Why don't I remember any of this?" Kou sighed bitterly. "Your mother blamed the rest of us for your father's death, so she erased your memories, and arranged for the two of you to move to America."

Akira frowned lightly. "Oh..." Trailing off, he opened his mouth again to ask another question, but was cut off by a pained moan from the bed.

The first thing that Kengo noticed was pain. A lot of it. His blurry vision clearing, he asked the only question he could think of. "Where am I?"


	4. NOTE

Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but depression coupled with writers block is a mean, nasty thing. I WILL update, I PROMISE and PINKY-SWEAR, but I'm trying to come up with ideas for now. I'm thinking of redoing some of my stories, but I want to know what you guys think. Any suggestions? Oh! And I just got a tumblr. It's easier to check, since my microsoft word is down, and livejournal won't send anything to my email. It's Panther36m. tumblr. com, (take out the spaces) sorry to re-route you guys again, but CERTAIN SITES don't want to co-operate with me!


End file.
